kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Labels (March to a Million)
= Overview = Labels are record companies that artists join to begin their musical career. Artists must join a label before they can create new songs and release it to the public. There are 10 labels in the game and 9 of them can be joined. Labels are categorized into ranks. Each label is assigned to a rank (shown in stars). It's harder to join higher star/ranked labels. New labels will appear when the company ranks up. Artists must first pay an application fee to audition for a label. If the artist managed to pass the audition, (s)he will join the label. To pass an audition, artists must fulfill 2 criterias : Total stats and minimum stat. Some higher ranked labels may also have other requirements to pass their auditions. Each label has a yearly award given to the best artist that has signed a contract for them. This award will be given in M12 each year. Artists that win an award will increase in motivation and this may also cause the company to increase in rank. Labels List Passing Auditions To pass auditions, artists must score at least 11 points in the audition. These points are counted from the stats of the artist. Some labels, especially higher ranked labels, consider the awards an artist has earned in their career. As seen in the table, each label has a minimum stat and total stats value. This is the value that the label uses when judging artists. These values are compared to the stats to the artists who is auditioning. Note that having aura active while doing an audition boosts the stats for the auditon. Yellow aura gives an additional 3% boost to stats, while blue, red and rainbow auras adds 5%, 7% and 10% boosts. A 7 base point is given to artists that fulfills the total stats requirement. While an extra 4 base points are given to artists that fulfil the minimum stat requirement. Minimum stats are counted from the lowest stat of an artist. It doesn't matter which stat is it as long it's the lowest. While total stats are the total number of all stats. The actual point received are scaled on the difference of the artist stats and the requirements. Actual point = (rounded down) Artist's stats ÷ Label's required stats X Base Point. Note that it's possible for artists to pass auditions although it failed one the stat requirements. As long as the total points required reach 11 and the other requirements are fulfilled, the artist will pass the audition. A possible scenario is when an artist didn't fulfil the minimum stat requirement but has enough total stats that give him more than 7 points, enough to pass the audition. Artists' career's award requirements Some high ranked labels also look at the artist's career and see what awards he received. Here are the labels that require artist's career award for their audition : *Nu Voice Records : Artist must have won an award from 1 label. *Unibrow Records : Artist must have won 2 awards from 2 different labels. *Bearington Records : Artist must have won 5 awards from 5 different labels. *Kairo Records : Artist must won have 8 awards from 8 different labels.